Nina's Invitation 3
by cw2k
Summary: Nina and Anna invited Chris to see Julia Chang. But it turns into a hot video after Nina's business was on haitus.


Nina's Invitation 3

Nina was searching online for her next victim. Last one she had was Black Canary. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nina. It's Anna. Are you available?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have the lovely Julia Chang with me and we have a video to shoot but we need a man for this hot role in your office."

Nina thought for a moment. "I know just the man."

Inside a beach house, the couple, Chris and Melody were under the covers, liplocking. Until Chris' phone rang.

"Hello."

"Chris, it's Nina."

"Nina. What's going on?"

"Anna and I have come back after some time off to renovate our business. If you would please, come see me."

"A video? We haven't done one in a while."

"I know. We need to kickstart our business again. How's Melody?"

"She's my sweet chocolate angel."

"Hey, Nina."

"Hello, Melody."

"Who does Chris have a video with?"

"Our good friend, Julia Chang."

"Ohhh. Baby, why don't you get going and I'll get some tacos."

"Alright, babe."

"I wanna see how you do with Julia."

Chris left for Nina's office. As he knocked on the door, Nina opened. She is wearing her brown open vest and white pants.

"Chris. Come on in."

"It's been a while, Nina.."

"Hey, Chris," Julia greeted."

"Julia. How are you?"

"I am well. Nina and Anna invited me for this video."

"I like your nails."

"Your girl Melody really knows what she is doing. how is she?"

"Wonderful."

"I shall return, Chris. Need to change my wardrobe."

"Alright."

"So," Anna walked seductively towards Chris. "Hope you're ready for some sweet action."

"is Julia ready for it?"

"We spoke about it before I called you," said Nina. "Julia wanted to do it, but she didn't have to. She volunteered because, I'm sorry, Chris, but her last boyfriend was no good to her."

"Why?"

"He believed she spends more time reestablishing her Arizona home to restore the forest, and not just Arizona but all forests throughout America. Her and her mother Michelle worked together. And the boyfriend had lost interest in her."

"Why lose interest in a woman because of her work?"

"You never lost interest in Melody because of her supermodeling."

"No, but on occasion, i take her pictures on the beach. Recently, she had just finished photos of new Fall designs."

"I've seen those. An excellent way of representing the upcoming season."

"Melody always looked dazzling," Anna added.

"Have you ever collaborated with her?"

"No, but now that i think about it, I may need to talk to her."

"if I recall, Melody has another shoot, this time with football gear for the upcoming football season in a few weeks."

Julia came out in her white bikini with red flower designs.

"Julia, as beautiful as you are, you and Melody should collaborate," said Chris.

"Give her a call and we can talk about it."

"Julia, are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Action!"

Julia kisses Chris. he caressed her hips as he sat down. She wrapped her thighs around him and lip locks him.

"Melody is an incredibly gorgeous woman," said Julia.

"You two need to hang out sometime."

"I'll visit her salon."

Julia strips naked. Chris massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. He took his shorts off and laid Julia down. Her Native American figure intrigued him. He kissed doen her body and reached get vagina. Julia moaned softly as he tongued her. After five of making her squeal, he kisses her and slowly entered her vagina. They coniticonkissing as he moved into her.

"Chris, please... Never stop loving me. Ah. Sh. Oh baby. Do it to me."

He pumped deep, keeping his pace at a more comfortable rate. He rolled over and allowed Julia take control. His hands roamed her thighs, forcing her to bounce. He rose up to kiss her. He then took her on the wall and pumper harder. Julia was moaning loud feeling his power, but after some hard pumps, she could feel him ready to go. He kept hih hands on her thighs as he made a few more pushes and finally shot his load into her.

"Mmm. Chris, I'll be thinking of you when next we meet."

"I will too, baby."


End file.
